New Boundaries No Limits
by GazPDLS
Summary: Completely original story with original characters. Gaz Jennings looks to conquer the Unova League after 8 years of waiting. With his friends supporting him while also on their own journeys he feels almost unbeatable. However, it is not that easy. A new evil organisation is rising within the region and Gaz soon finds himself trying to protect all he cares for. Some Anime characters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I wrote a little earlier than I expected. I really needed a break from studying and I only have one exam left, which is on Monday, so I decided to post this new story's first chapter. This is a fanfic with completely original characters. I just wanted to try this out so let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **Chapter 1**

Gaz was jolted awake by his screeching alarm. He groaned from the rude awakening and reached blindly in an attempt to halt the piercing sound. After a half minute of difficulty, he finally managed to turn it off.

"Finally." He muttered. He rolled over looking to once again veer off into sleep but bashed his elbow into the wall his bed was pushed against.

"Son of a-" He shouted, sitting up quickly and trying to stop the shocks shooting up his arm by stretching. He was well and truly awake now. He glanced at his clock and realised he was running a bit took him a minute to remember why today was so special.

"Oh crap, I almost forgot." He exclaimed. Today was the day. The day he and his friends have been waiting for for the last number of years.

It was the day they got their first Pokémon.

Gaz jumped out of the bed and pulled open the curtains. He glanced out the window and took in the peaceful and tranquil sights of Nuvema Town. The smallest town in Unova had developed over the years.

Gaz got dressed, quickly ate his breakfast and made his way into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror. He had jet black hair with the top combed over to the right and the back and sides shaved and faded. He had bright green eyes with traces of brown mixed in. He wore a tight, black, sleeveless shirt and black shorts. At 6'3 he was considered fairly tall.

Once he had everything taken care of, he put on his light blue trainers and exited his home.

Gaz strolled through his hometown taking in its surroundings. The town had changed a lot over the years. Gaz's house was situated right beside the Nuvema Port. Other than that, the town really expanded. There were many reasons for this. For one, the age that one could recieve their full Pokémon trainer license was pushed back from 10 to 18. Initially, this caused outrage within the public. Kids were devastated to find out they had to wait an extra 8 years to get their first Pokémon. It was a good policy though, as it was for the childrens safety. The idea of sending a 10 year old out into a world filled with potential dangers was kind of crazy.

So now, people tried to make up for the extra 8 years. The way done in Nuvemea Town took inspiration from an area in Kanto. Though they had a Pokémon Tech, Nuvema had a Presentation Pokémon School.

The schools function was to educate the students on all things Pokémon and non-Pokémon in order to get them ready for their adventures. Their were many diferent paths the scholl gave classes on. Training, Co-Ordinators, Breeders, Musicals, Conisseurs etc. One must take all classes for the first 4 years, then only your 2 preffered classes for the remaining years.

The school is situated right beside Professor Juniper's Laboratory. She sometimes comes in to give talks about different Pokémon and their abilities.

Gaz was on his way to said school when he heard a familiar voice call:

"Gaz, hold up."

He turned and smiled at the girl running quickly towards him. She finally caught up to him.

"You're late." She said between deep breaths.

"Yet you had to sprint to catch up to me. What does that make you?" Gaz asked.

"Fashionably late."

"What makes you fashionably late and me just late?"

She made a gesture that suggested. "Look at me and then look at you."

Gaz couldn't help but laugh. He took a good look at the girl. She was one of his best friends. Aoife Steel, a beautiful girl with flowing blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was about 5'7 and wore a white blouse along with a short black skirt. Ever since they were kids, the 2 have been near inseperable.

"So, are you excited?" Aoife asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Definitely." Gaz replied. "Do you know who you're going to choose as your starter?"

"No." She answered. "It's such a tough decision. I mean, there are 18 to choose from."

"I know, that complicated things." Gaz told her.

In an effort to further exposure of other regions and allowing for the amount of students at the Academy, the graduating class now have a choice between all 18 different starters from all six regions. It's great in one way as it provides more variety but it makes the decision of who to pick a lot more thought-provoking.

"I mean they are all so adorable." Aoife said with her eyes glistening. She was imagining all the different traveling scenarios she would take part in along side her cute, new Pokémon.

"Well no-one can doubt your enthusiasm anyway." Gaz told her.

"What about you Gaz, did you decide which one you'll pick?" Aoife inquired.

"I've given it a lot of thought but I still don't know. I've narrowed it down to a few but picking one of them is the difficult part."

"Which ones are you considering?" Aoife asked.

"Squirtle, Torchic, Snivy and Froakie." Gaz listed.

"Not Charmander?" Aoife exclaimed, she was shocked that Gaz wasn't even considering the Kanto Fire Starter. "But it seems like every other boy in our year are adamant that they are getting Charmander!"

"I know, that's why I don't." Gaz admitted. "All of them aren't going to choose Charmander anyway. Most of them are just way too obsessed with how Charizard looks." This got a giggle out of Aoife. Both of them knowing full well how defensive people get if you make one derogatory remark about the Fire/Flying Type.

"I just don't want to be grouped with them." Gaz continued. "I want to be unique, you know? Stand out from the rest."

"Wow, that's deep." Aoife joked.

"Shut up." Gaz responded playfully.

After the 2 finished laughing, Gaz decided to turn the tables.

"So have you narrowed it down at all?" Gaz asked Aoife.

"Yeah, a bit." She responded. "I'm torn between Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil, Chimchar, Oshawott and Fennekin."

"Got a thing for Fire Types yourself, huh?" Gaz noticed.

"What can I say? They're hot and so am I." She joked.

"Did you really just say that?" Gaz asked incrediously, although with a smile at his best friends antics.

"Didn't disagree though did you?" She said with a wink.

"Yeah, because I'm that stupid. God knows what you'll do to me if I called you ugly." Although he had to admit, he didn't disagree with her.

"Well, you could guarantee that it won't be pretty." Aoife assured him.

Gaz was about to open his mouth for a smart retort when he was interrupted.

"And if you say "like you" I swear to god you won't live to choose your first Pokémon."

"You know me too well." Gaz commended as the 2 turned the corner and the school came into view.

"Well, here we are." Aoife commented as both her and Gaz stood outside the front gates of the school."

"Was there really any need to say that?" Gaz questioned. "I mean we've been coming here every day for the past 8 years."

"Shut up and stay walking." Aoife said, annoyed.

"Yes ma'am." Gaz replied jokingly.

The 2 began to walk toward the front yard when they heard a shout.

"Gaz, Aoife, hold on."

Gaz turned and saw his other best friend.

Seán Bledsoe, a 5'10 boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a white zipped hoodie with black jeans and trainers. Gaz and Seán went way back. Best friends since they were toddlers, the 2 had a sturdy friendship/rivalry going on. There was a sense of competition between them during anything they did. Any sport, anything Pokémon, grades etc.

Though Gaz had to admit, Seán always seemed to have his number.

"So, are you guys ready?" Seán asked when he caught up to the duo.

"You know it." Aoife replied.

"Made a decision yet?" Seán asked the 2.

"Kind of." Aoife told him.

"Not exactly." Gaz answered.

"I should have already known. I've known you all my life and you've never been prepared Gaz." Seán joked.

"And you have?" Gaz asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course." Seán told him. "I already know who I'll be choosing as my starter too."

"Really? Who?" Aoife asked curiously.

"You'll see when the time comes." Seán explained with a wink. "I'll be first to choose anyway, since I'm top of the year."

"The rankings haven't been decided yet." Aoife mused.

"Come on, you know I'm number 1." Seán said confidently.

"Hey it's still pretty open at the moment." Gaz commented.

"Whatever." Seán said. "Shall we go in, school is going to start in a minute."

The 3 walked in and continually joked and laughed until they walked through the front door. The long, clean hallways that led to the various different rooms were packed with students. The 3 graduating students made their way through the mass hoarde towards the senior year area.

Gaz, Seán and Aoife began to socialise with the other students in their year. This was the last day they would be spending together before going on their seperate paths. Many people in the group were emotional, but there was also an air of tension in the room. Only 30 people out of the 68 students will be eligible to receive their traveling licence and be able to go on a Pokémon journey. There were other career prospects of course, but at the top of nearly everyones list is to get their starter today and begin their journey. Add that to the slemn feeling already in the room due to the fact everyone has to say goodbye and it is a less than joyful feeling.

Gaz walked over to one of the other students he got on quite well with.

"So, how are you feeling ahead of this?" Gaz asked him.

His name was Liam Galloway. He and Gaz had alwas got on, though they appear to be opposites. Liam was vey charismatic and felt almost no shame where as Gaz was quiet and occasionally awkward.

"I'm nervous but I think I may have made the cut." Liam told him.

"I say you did. You've been near top of the class all along." Gaz believed.

Liam had black hair and dark blue eyes. He was the type of guy all the girls loved.

"You 2 ready for this, because I'm not." Came another voice.

Both Gaz and Liam turned to see another male walking toward them. He had blonde, curly hair and green eyes. His name is Andrew Kennedy.

"Why are you worried?" Liam asked. "You'll surely be in the top 30."

"I'm not so sure to be honest." Andrew said, he was clearly worried.

"Relax, you'll be fine." Gaz told him.

"I'm not like you Gaz, you just seem to be able to do anything when it comed to Pokémon." Andrew praised.

"Top 30 though. That's a tall order, I'm not sure if I can make it." Gaz admitted.

Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw it was Aoife.

"You will." She said with confidence. "And now we'll find out for sure."

Gaz looked up to where Aoife was currntly looking. On a raised platform stood the Headmaster of the institute, Gerry Wallace. He was a quite short man with white hair and was wearing a fancy suit.

This was the moment they found out if they were worthy to receive their first Pokémon.

"This is it." Gaz declared.

"Moment of truth." Seán added.

The 2 looked at each other and nodded to say good luck. Neither of them wanted to go on to the next stage of life without their lifelong friend.

Aoife gave a Gaz a quick squeeze of his hand.

"Good luck." He whispered back.

"You too." She responded with a smile, she did not let go of his hand however. Gaz knew she just needed someone to steady her nerves and not to make too big a deal out of it.

Mr. Wallace started talking.

"Well boys and girls we have finally reached this day." He said. "The day the last 8 years led up to. You have been such a fantastic group."

Apparently he says that to every year group so there was no real pride felt.

"Unfortunately, only 30 of you can receive Pokémon today." Mr. Wallace continued. "But you should know that your journey is not over. There is many different paths you can take and if you don't get a Pokémon today, you almost certainly will get one in the future."

Nobody wanted to be in that scenario though. Everyone wanted a Pokémon today and to start their journey as soon as possible.

The nerves have fully hit Gaz now. He had a huge lump in his throat and was pretty sure his palms are sweating. Probably causing Aoife some repulsion.

It was either his or her hand sweating he wasn't entirely sure.

"So without any further adieu." Mr. Wallace continued, immediately getting Gaz's attention. "Taking into acount your performances in the 4 different classes. Training/Battling, Co-Ordinating, Breeding and Musicals, here is the overall Top 30 in the year."

Gaz looked up behind the headmaster to see the blank, white screen light up with the 30 name with pictures beside them. He felt Aoife's hand squeeze tighter.

Gaz's eyes widened at the results.

 **Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger lads. Please review and I'll update this and my other stories sometime after Monday**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Good afternoon Pokéfans. Another update to this story. Sorry I've been away for so long but, you know, I have a life and things to do in real life. I finished my exams recently and they went well for the most part, although Accounting and Biology were fairly difficult. I got some helpful reviews in the last chapter so I hope I can get some more reviews with tips or just comments on the plot or your opinions. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2**

Gaz started at number 30 and scanned down the list. He recognised every name on the list but was yet to find his own. He wasn't in the bottom 10, which was both good and bad in a way. The next 10 names didn't contain him either.

10, 9. No, not there either.

8, 7. He was really starting to worry.

6, 5. Gaz heard the shouts of joy from other classmates.

4, 3. A couple of people slapped him on the back. Why? Congratulating or Commiserating.

2.

'Wait, there I am.' Gaz thought. Second. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would be second. Yet there it is. The name Gaz Jennings beside the number 2 with a picture of him beside it.

"Man, I look terrible in that." He said aloud.

Out of curiosity, Gaz looked to see who was ranked number 1.

Seán Bledsoe.

Of course.

Said person approached Gaz with a joyous smile, he too looked at the rankings.

"Second," Seán mused. "Not bad Gaz but there's room for improvement."

"You just had to go one better than me didn't you?" Gaz asked while shaking his head in bemusement.

"Naturally."

The two of them broke out into laughter and high-fived.

"Well done mate." Gaz told him.

"Same to you." Seán replied.

"Aww that's cute." Came a feminine voice.

The two turned and saw a cute girl with crimson red hair and sparkling blue eyed. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a low cut white top, probably because she was quite well developed.

Her name was Siobhán Nicholson, and judging by the rankings, she was number 9. She was a good friend of both Gaz and Seán.

"Good to see you two getting along." She mocked.

"Gaz just realised all hope of ever beating me has gone out the window." Seán told her.

"Yeah, you wish. I think since I was just one slot behind you you're starting to get scared." Gaz quipped.

"Still behind me though aren't you?"

Gaz didn't know how to respond that.

"I win again." Seán cheered, realising Gaz's predicament.

"Don't mind him Gaz." Siobhán consoled, patting his arm. "He just feels he's the best."

"Like you don't." Seán joked.

Gaz was about to to respond when he was crushed by a hug from behind that pushed all the air from his lungs. He turned his head and saw a mess of blonde hair.

"Aoife?" He asked, he couldn't see her face but he guessed it was her.

"I'm so proud of you." She told him, her voice muffled against his back. "Second is really impressive."

"Thank you so much." Gaz managed to say after she released him. "Hey, you placed seventh, that's brilliant as well."

"Thank you, I feel bad for those who didn't make it though."

"Me too, but I think everyone who made the cut deserved it."

Gaz took a good look at the rankings. He has a very good memory so this is his chance to remember who will be travelling with Pokémon and who won't.

At the bottom of the list, number 30, was Orla Mahrez. She was a small girl with black hair and green eyes. Gaz had to admit he was a bit surprised that she made it.

Ranked 29th was Patrick Ortega. He's a small, stocky boy with black hair that already had touches of grey in it.

At number 28 is Brian Rossiter. He had short red hair and glasses He was around 5'9 and was quite laid back.

27th was Cian Cage. He was 6'1 with red hair and was jumping around in happiness.

In slot 26 was Shane Forrest. 5'7 with short blonde hair. He has shown in the past that he is quite adept when it comes to fighting types, although he wasn't great with other types.

Ranked 25th was Jordan Collison. He was around six foot and had glasses with black rims.

24th in the year is Conor DeCastro. He is 6'1 with messy black hair.

At number 23 is Declan Mathis. He has mousey brown hair and brown eyes. He was loudly celebrating his achievement.

The 22nd ranked student is Billy Newton, medium height with black hair and green eyes.

Coming in 21st is Dylan Norman. He is a stocky boy with blonde hair and green eyes.

Rounding out the bottom 10 is Tadhg Chandler. He is 6'2 with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Gaz was surprised to see him so low on the list. He was nearly always considered one of the top in the class.

Ranked at number 19 is Andreea Teixera, a stunningly pretty girl with dark brown eyes.

At number 18 is Nicola Telfair. She is Andreea's best friend and a pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

In slot 17 is Jimmy Beckham. He has jet black hair and green eyes. He is a decent battler but has a tendency to lose his cool and, hence, the battle.

Coming in at 16 is Cillian Destro. He has light brown hair and blue eyes. He is quite the unique character, being generous, and he has a great passion for Unova's Pokémon Musicals.

At 15th is Kelie Falcon. She was a pretty girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She was the most happy-go-lucky person one could meet.

Ranked number 14 is Jamie Carson. A talented battler with black hair and brown eyes. He was the type of guy who would take on any challenge and try anything put in front of him. By far the most competitive in the year.

Gaz was dismayed at who was at number 13. Unlucky for Gaz it was the one person on the list he truly disliked. Seán Ultair. He had dark, black hair and cold brown eyes. He had a goatee also which made him look ridiculous. He would stop at nothing to get what he wanted and had screwed over many people in his attempt to increase his chances at making the cut. A lesson Gaz had learned the hard way.

Moving on, ranked 13th was Chloe Masters-Rayne. A girl around 5'5 with brown hair and blue eyes. A very caring person who seemed made to be a breeder.

At number 12 is Alan Williams. A large male at about 6'1 and plenty of muscle. He had short blonde hair and green eyes. Alan was unsure at what to do on his journey before the cus were made, so he decided to just do the gyms and take it from there.

11th Kelly Lockhart. She has brown hair as far as her shoulders and blue eyes. She was looking to become a Pokémon beautician along with her best friend Anna Mercury, who was ranked 10th. She had blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

9th is Siobhán, who Gaz was talking to earlier.

Ranked number 8 is Danielle Olucard. She was 5'4 with blonde, curly hair down to her shoulder and she had green eyes. She grew up in a dojo just outside town and, as a result, became quite good with fighting types.

At number 7 was Aoife, who was standing right beside Gaz and Andrew came in at number 6.

Ranked 5th is Matt Drake. One of the best all-rounders in the class who possesses a certain gift with Pokémon. He has brown hair with the fringe stopping just above his blue eyes.

In 4th place is Aoibheann Braxton. She is a beautiful girl with long, black hair and brown eyes. She got on very well with Gaz and was probably the smartest person in the year. She is looking to become a Pokémon doctor.

In 3rd place just behind Gaz is Liam, with Seán taking top spot.

Since he ranked first, Seán will be the first to choose a Pokémon, and as Mr. Wallace was walking out, it seems that moment was upon them.

"Well, boys and girls, congratulations to those of you who made it and commiserations to those who didn't." Mr. Wallace spoke.

Gaz glanced around and saw many grim faces amongst those who didn't make the cut, some were actually crying. Gaz felt bad for them. He knows all the work they put in to their efforts and how badly they wanted it. They just weren't able to make it though.

"Now, I would like to congratulate the person who placed first in the rankings, Seán Bledsoe."

There was a loud round of applause for Seán. He was quite popular within the year.

"Since you placed first Seán," Mr. Wallace continued. "You get the honour of choosing your Pokémon first.

Seáns eyes lit up at the the thought. He had dreamed about this moment for years.

"If you will proceed through this door you will find the the Pokéballs of all 18 starters. Choose one to be yours." Mr. Wallace told him.

Seán nodded and without another word walked through the door.

While Seán was in the room, Gaz was still contemplating who to choose. All had their good qualities. Too quickly Seán walked out of the room with a confident smile.

"Now that Seán has chosen his Pokémon, it is now time for our second ranked student to choose. Gaz Jennings, it's your turn."

There was another round of applause but Gaz was unaware. He only had one thing on his mind as he walked through the door.

 _'Who will I choose?'_

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not much to say except please review. Please.**

 **Chapter 3**

When Gaz crossed the threshold he could see all 18 pokéballs lined up in a long line on a table with a picture of the Pokémon over it. Gaz was scanning over them when he heard a voice.

"Good afternoon Gaz." Gaz turned and saw Professor Juniper stood at the back wall. "Or should I say congatulations."

"Professor Juniper, I didn't know you would be here." Gaz told her.

"Many things have changed over the years Gaz, but the tradition of a regional professor giving out a starter Pokémon remains." She explained.

"Oh yeah." Gaz muttered.

"I'm really just here as a formality." Professor Juniper continued. "Ultimately, the decision is up to you."

Gaz nodded. That was the problem.

"I'll give you a moment to think and make your decision." With that Professor Juniper walked towards the back of the room once again.

Gaz made his way up along the table, pacing slowly. He started from the left where Bulbasaur was the first Pokémon. He walked all the way up until he reached the last Pokémon on the table, Froakie.

Up until now, when Gaz passed each Pokémon he was just passing over them, none really jumped out at him.

Until now.

Looking at the picture of Froakie, Gaz felt something. He wasn't quite sure what it was, it jut felt right to him, there and then, that Froakie was the one to choose.

"Professor, I've made my decision." Gaz said with confidence, surprising himself.

"Which Pokémon would you like to take with you on your journey?" She asked.

"I would like to take Froakie please." Gaz told her.

"Of course." Professor Juniper said with a smile. She picked up Froakie's Pokéball and handed it to Gaz. "Here you go, your very first Pokémon."

"Thank you so much professor." Gaz exclaimed. He felt elated, he finally had his first Pokémon.

"Also, I would like to give you this." She handed him a device. It was square in shape and blue in colour.

"This is a Pokédex." Professor Juniper explained. "It contains information about every pokémon known in existence. Just point it at one and a screen will appear with all the info you need."

"Thanks again Professor." Gaz said.

"My pleasure." Professor Juniper replied. "Now if you don't mind could you go back and send in Liam."

"Sure." Gaz told her as he walked through the door and entered the room where everyone else was waiting.

Once Gaz entered the room, everyone looked at him eagerly. It was obvious that their curiosity over who he chose was eager.

"Liam, you have to go in now." Gaz said, trying to ignore the stares of the other classmates.

"Thank you." Liam smiled as he walked past.

"So Gaz who did you choose?" Aoibheann asked excitedly.

"Yeah Gaz, show us." Seán said, he had a Treecko stood on his shoulder, chewing on a twig with a confident smirk.

"So you chose Treecko huh?" Gaz noticed.

"What gave it away?"

"Now seems like a good time to try out the Pokédex." Gaz pointed out. He pointed the Pokédex at the Pokémon and a visual appeared. A females voice said:

" _Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls and use their thick tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees it is said that those trees will live a very long life."_

"Cool." Gaz commented.

"That's why I chose it." Seán told him.

"Come on Gaz, who did you choose?" Tadhg asked eagerly.

"I'll show you, come on out." Gaz threw his pokéball high in the air and watched it open and a flash of light. Particles of energy flowed out and eventually solidified into a blue frog-like creature.

"Froa." It croaked.

"So you decided on Froakie." Aoife pointed out with a smile.

"Sure did." Gaz knelt down and looked the pokémon in the eye. "Hi, I'm Gaz. It's nice to meet you. I'm your trainer from now on, is that ok with you?"

Froakie cried out in happiness and jumped onto Gaz's shoulder.

"Good to have you onboard." Gaz laughed. "Now let's see what the pokédex has to say about you."

" _Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack."_

"Wow, it's so cute." Anna exclaimed with her eyes sparkling.

Froakie blushed at the compliments and attention it was getting.

Treecko jumped down off Seáns shoulder and approached Froakie. The Wood Gecko Pokémon extended a hand which Froakie shook.

"Wow, they get along almost as well as you do." Jamie mocked.

Gaz noticed that there seemed to be substantially less people in the room.

"Hey, where did everyone else go?" Gaz asked Andreea who was nearby.

"The people who didn't make it left." She answered. "They couldn't stand the fact that we are getting Pokémon and we're not."

"Can't blame them." Gaz commented.

"They were especially disgusted that a weak trainer like you ranked so high."

Gaz sighed and turned around to the speaker. Seán Ultair.

"How you ranked above me I'll never know." He said bitterly.

"The fact I'm better than you might have contributed." Gaz said dryly.

Ultairs face filled with rage at the comment and the sniggers of the other classmates.

"Listen carefully you arrogant idiot." He spat. "If you ever insult me again I will-"

He was interrupted by the commotion that followed Liams return. The other classmates were mesmirised by his newly acquired Cyndaquil.

Gaz walked towards the crowd, ignoring the death stare he was getting off Ultair.

As he got closer, Gaz passed Aoibheann who was up next.

"Choose carefully." Gaz advised.

"Of course." She replied with a wink.

2 minutes later she returned with a Bulbasaur.

Matt was next up and he sauntered into the room with the Pokémon. Soon, he came back with Chimchar.

It was Andrew's turn next. He was indecisive over his decision for weeks. He wasn't even sure he would make the cut. After a few minutes of thought, he reached a decision and took Squirtle.

Then, it was Aoife's turn. She caught Gaz's eye as she walked past and he gave her a wink. She returned it with a smile, she finally decided who she would choose.

After a few minutes, she met back up with her friends while showing off her Torchic. She scanned it with her pokédex and it said:

 _"Torchic, the Chick Pokémon. Torchic sticks with its Trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. This Pokémon breathes fire of over 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit, including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black."_

"You're so cute." Aoife squealed as she pulled it into a hug.

It was then Danielle's turn and she selected Torchic also. Siobhán was next and she chose Fennekin. Anna and Kelly then chose Mudkip and Oshawott respectively.

Alan then received a Totodile and Chloe chose Piplup.

Then it was Ultair's turn. When he emerged from the room, he had an arrogant smirk on his face. He revealed his choice to be Charmander.

"What do you think Gaz?" Seán asked. "Much more impressive than your pathetic Froakie."

"Yeah, a Charmander." Gaz replied sarcastically. "Cool no doubt, but not very original."

"It doesn't matter what you think." Ultair snarled. He then skulked away and left the building.

"Man, that guy is the definition of anti-social." Jimmy commented while standing next to Gaz.

"You got that right." Gaz agreed.

Moving on, Jamie took Snivy and Cillian chose Chikorita. Jimmy decided on Turtwig, Nicola took Tepig and Andreea picked Chespin.

Tadhg was the next to go and he picked Charmander. Then was Dylan who chose Turtwig and Billy who selected Totodile. Declan then decided on Mudkip.

Conor ended up choosing Oshawott, then Jordan took Bulbasaur. Shane chose Chimchar and Cian picked Cyndaquil.

Brian then received Tepig, Patrick selected Chespin and finally Orla chose Fennekin.

Finally, everyone had their first Pokémon and were ready to start their journies. Well, not quite.

"Everyone back to mine for a graduation party." Cillian shouted.

This was met with cheers and evryone followed him back to his house. The year group thoroughly enjoyed their last night as a group before going on their seperate journies.

Gaz was sitting down drinking some "water" when Aoife sat down beside him.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Last night together huh?" Gaz forced a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." Aoife's face fell. "You know what you're going to do?"

"You know, the usual." Gaz shrugged. "Get 8 Gym Badges, beat the Unova League, Defeat the Elite 4 & Champion, save the world."

"Yeah, because saving the world is such a regular occurence for you." Aoife mocked.

"Hey, I did it on the way over here."

"Sure you did."

The 2 shared a laugh there before Aoife stood up.

"I better get home. I want to start early tomorrow." She said, not looking at Gaz at all.

"Soft." Gaz muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

Almost as soon as he said it, Aoife rushed towards him. Gaz tried to shield his face, anticipating the slap he felt sure was coming his way. He was wrong though, as Aoife wrapped her arms around him.

"Promise me you'll be careful." She whispered in his ear.

Gaz returned the hug and whispered back. "I will, you do the same."

Aoife released him and looked away, trying to hide the tears that were welling in her eyes.

"This isn't the last time we meet." She said, trying to sound calm.

"Of course not." Gaz replied, his voice was filled with sorrow.

"Goodbye for now." Aoife said. Without another word she left Cillian's house quickly to avoid having people see her in this state.

"Bye." Gaz whispered to her retreating figure.

He looked at the clock and saw it was getting late. He bade farewell to his friends, trying not to get emotional, thanked Cillian, consolled a crying Siobhán who refused to let go of him, had another trash talking session with Seán, then a competitive handshake and hug and finally made his way home.

He looked up at the stars and said 3 words.

"It's my time."

 **Hope you enjoyed this.** **Just letting you know I'll be following the map from Black/White, not their sequels. I hope I'll be updating soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**For those of you still following this story, thank you. Please review as I am happy for any feedback whatsoever. Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4**

Gaz woke the next morning and looked at the clock.

"Oh crap, again?" For the second morning in a row he was running late.

Gaz hurried through his morning routine, packed his travelling bag and left the house. As soon as Gaz exited the front door he froze. He turned around and sighed. This was the last time he would at his house for who knows how long. He had asked his neighbour to look after it while he was gone. It's not like his parents were around.

With one final look, Gaz walked away towards Route 1. When he reached the beginning of the route, he paused for a minute. He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face.

"Here we go." He cheered.

Gaz grabbed a pokéball and threw it high in the air. Froakie burst out and croaked its arrival.

"Ok Froakie, it's time to start our journey. On this route we will catch our first Pokémon."

"Froa froakie." Froakie replied with a determined look on his face.

The 2 started making their way through the route. Gaz was scanning the area for any sign of a Pokémon. Eventually, Gaz spotted a Patrat in an area of tall grass.

"Ok, Froakie use Pound." He commanded

Froakie leaped high into the air and looked to slam into Patrat as hard as he could. The Patrat dodged though and then fled from battle.

"Damn it." Gaz muttered.

Froakie cast his eyes downward. He was filled with disappointment. He wanted to make a good first impression on his trainer and he had failed.

This didn't go un-noticed by Gaz though.

"Hey Froakie," Gaz knelt down to look him in the eye. "Don't be so hard on yourself, you tried your best. That's all that matters."

Froakie looked mollified by that and the two continued on.

After a quick stop for lunch, the Pokémon and it's trainer continued on through the route. Gaz was wandering absent-mindedly when he heard a rustling noise. He followed his instincts and saw a Lillipup walking through the grass.

"Now's our chance we'll get him this time." Gaz was full of determination. Now way will he let this Pokémon get away. "Okay Froakie, use Pound."

Froakie leaped high and slammed into the surprised Lillipup.

"Now use Bubble." Gaz ordered.

Lillipup got over it's shock and now felt anger. It dodged and followed up by tackling Froakie.

"Okay, it knows Tackle." Gaz muttered. He waited for Lillipup to make it's move before issuing his command. He saw Lillipup go for another Tackle and a smile crossed his face.

"Dodge." Gaz called to Froakie. He knew Froakie's speed would be able to get him out of the way and Lillipup's momentum would work against him.

"Now use Bubble." Froakie's barrage of bubbles hit the Normal Type, causing it to faint.

"Pokéball, go." Gaz shouted as he threw the spherical device at Lillipup. The ball sucked the Pokémon inside and Gaz watched it rock once.

Twice.

Three times.

The ping that sounded was like music to Gaz's ears.

"Yes, I caught a Lillipup!" Gaz shouted. Froakie jumped up in happiness.

"Let's get to Accumula Town so we can heal it up quickly." Gaz said, staring at the pokéball.

Gaz decided to recall Froakie to give him a rest. Gaz was restless so he ran the rest of the way to Accumula Town. Luckily, it wasn't far and he made it before dark.

He made his way into the Pokémon Centre and asked Nurse Joy to check up on both of his Pokémon. She took them with a smile and while she and Audino went to work, Gaz went to get something to eat. As he sat at a table eating, he heard a familiar voice.

"Once again, you find yourself trailing me."

Gaz sighed and turned towards the speaker. It was Seán.

"You couldn't just let me eat in peace could you?" Gaz inquired.

"Nope," Seán replied as he took a seat across from Gaz. "What took you so long to get here."

"Left late, how long have you been here?" Gaz asked.

"I got here around mid-afternoon. I took a look at all the sights and intended to move on as quickly as possible."

"Intended?" Gaz raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, I need to ask you a favour." Seán looked anxious and slightly uncomfortable. A stark contrast to his usual confident persona. "I had to wait for you because your the one person I really trust."

"You're not getting soft on me now Seánie, are you?" Gaz joked.

"Shut up." Seán responded with a smile that soon vanished. "Seriously though, while I was exploring the town, I visited the Dreamworld. There were a few trainers to battle there. When I went to make my way back, I saw a couple of suspicious people mulling around. They entered the ruins but I didn't want to follow because I'd be extremely outnumbered."

"What did these people look like?" Gaz asked.

"Well, I could tell you, but it would be easier to show you. There's one of them stood by the nurse's counter." Seán explained.

Gaz looked past Seán and saw a male stood by tin front of Nurse Joy's desk while on the phone. He was an adult at about 6'1. He had dark, black hair and brown eyes. He wore a black hoodie with brown jeans and black trainers. He had a stern expression on his face.

"Looks friendly." Gaz quipped.

"I noticed." Seán replied dryly.

"Hey, he's leaving." Gaz pointed out.

"Listen, I'm going to follow him and see if I can find out what he's up to. I'd appreciate it if you could help me." Seán told Gaz.

"Why are you so determined to know?" Gaz wondered.

"I'm curious." Seán said simply.

"You do know what curiosity did to the cat?" Gaz asked.

"Yeah, it helped him live a long and happy life." Seán answered sarcastically. "Now let's go, e's getting away."

Gaz rolled his eyes but followed Seán. He wasn't going to let Seán do this by himself. He had to admit though, he was curious also.

The 2 tracked the mysterious male all the way from the Pokémon Centre towards the entrance to the Dreamworld. Gaz and Seán tried to be as quiet as possible to avoid unwanted attention. The Nuvema natives continued their plan until they saw the man walk down a hidden staircase behind the ruins.

"What do you think?" Seán asked Gaz. "Will we follow him?"

"No, we don't know how many of them are down there." Gaz answered. "Let's try and find another way."

They searched for a few minutes until Gaz found a ladder hat led up to a ledge with a broken window.

"How convenient." Seán muttered.

"Be quiet and climb the damn ladder." Gaz told him.

Seán reached the top in no time and Gaz followed suit. They climbed through the window and found themselves on the upper levels of the building. Both of them crouched down and made their way over to the railing. They peered over and took in the sight before them.

Many people dressed in black were gathered around a table. One man in a black suit held a briefcase. It was clear by the way the rest looked that he was revered and he seemed to be the leader of this organisation.

"All the information we need is in this briefcase." The supposed leader announced. "This scheme is almost a guaranteed success if everything goes according to plan."

The other members of the group broke out into smirks.

"But I will warn you now," The leader continued. "Any failures by any of you during any phase of this plan will result in undesirable consequences."

The faces that were smiling minutes ago were now stricken with fear.

"I will see you all at Dragonspiral Tower for our next part of the plan. Wait for my word."

The leader then took out a pokéball from which a Beheeyem appeared.

"Wow, a Beheeyem." Gaz whispered reaching for his pokédex. Seán reached out though and stopped him.

"Do you really think this is the time and place?" Seán looked bemused.

"I guess not." Gaz replied sheepishly.

"Beheeyem, Teleport." The leader ordered and he disappeared.

Gaz and Seán were about to leave when they heard one of the other people speak.

"Team Shadow will reach the top in no time."

It was only a snippet of conversation but it lead to more questions.

"Team Shadow?" Gaz exclaimed.

"Reach the top?" Seán said, equally as confused.

"Come on let's get out of here before anything else happens." Gaz told him.

When the 2 arrived back at the Pokémon Centre, Seán turned to leave.

"I better keep moving, I want to get to the Striaton Gym as soon as possible."

"It's pretty late, you sure you want to travel at night?" Gaz asked.

"I'm not scared." Seán stated. "I'll see you around Gaz."

Without another word, Seán turned and left.

"Bye." Gaz said to the retreating figure.

Gaz went to his room and hoped for a good nights sleep. It's been a long day.

 **I thought I'll just let you know this now. Although this is an original story with original characters, there will be appearances from characters from the Anime, though they won't be main characters. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
